


Don't Worry

by Ash_Tree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Its trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree/pseuds/Ash_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra worries about Mara leaving on an upcoming mission</p>
<p>A short little snippet story </p>
<p>*Yes* I know its trash, but its trashcan called home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

“You’re joking, right?” Ezra asked the girl in front of him.

The girl frowned. “It’ll only be for a few weeks. Granted, I _know_ it’s dangerous, but it’s hardly the worst thing that I’ve ever done.”

She moved a lose strand of  orange hair out of her face. He had known that she was leaving but he never assumed that it would be more than a few days.

“Mara,” Ezra started.

“Ezra,” she cut him off. “I’m going to be fine, Rex is a great commander.”

He did know that, Rex was properly one of the best commanders on the base.

“Promise me you won’t…,” he trailed off. He could see her whole body tense up. “Please don’t tap into the dark side again.”

Mira looked down and rested her hand on her saber. “That won’t happen again,” she said quietly.

A moment of silenced passed the two of them.

When Kanan and him found her, she was an apprentice of the dark side. With a lot of effort Ezra had convinced Mara to turn to the light, and later on she even joined the rebel cause. Kanan had been gladly been giving her pointers and lessons every time they met up on the base. Ezra still saw her struggle everyday with the temptation of the darkside.

 He had once overheard Kanan talking to Hera on the Ghost.

_“Teaching her is really a blessing,” Kanan Remarked._

_“Why’s that, darling?”_

_“Helping her overcome her darkness will help me teach Ezra to never reach that point.”_

He started to join in the lessons after he heard that. He saw more of himself in her than anyone else, and for once, it was nice knowing someone who actually understood what he was going through that was his own age.

Mira smiled at him. “You know, when you asked to talk I dint think you’d be this concerned.”

Ezra tried to smile back. He wanted to tell her that the second he heard that she was going out in the field again he ran to Kanan.

_“She’s not ready,” Ezra panicked._

_Kanan sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “If she thinks she’s ready to go out_ _again then she is.”_

_“But the last time she was caught in a close fight she tapped in the dark side, it was a disaster, and-”_

_“Ezra,” Kanan cut him off. “The only thing that we can do is trust her to do the right_ _thing.”_

That had ended that conversation. Ezra needed to trust her, and he knew that he couldn’t obsess over her safety, he had to trust her. 

“Just be safe.”

“You bet,” she winked. “You would miss me too much otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted on an a03 account, so i'm not sure if i did everything right. 
> 
> Also, critiques welcomed :3


End file.
